Magnetic Obsession
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Determined to get over this obession with Aqua, Vanitas hatches a plan to get a kiss from her. Will he succeed? Rated T cause Vanitas has a dirty mouth and dirtier mind. One-sided Van/Aqua.
1. Chapter 1: Negative

**This is a short, lighthearted Vanitas/Aqua fic that I've been wanting to write for awhile. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic inspired by all the Vanitas and Aqua fics I've read before I signed up for Fanfiction. Be warned though, story contains some _slight_ sexual content but not enough for a M rating. It's actually kinda fluffy in my opinion. There are also spoilers for BBS. And I'll TRY to keep Vanitas and Aqua in character. Please read, review, and enjoy**

**A/N: Since the chapters will be in Vanitas' and Aqua's points of view, you can review as if you're talking directly to them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Vanitas' P.O.V.**

Raidant Garden, the City of Light. It's too bright for my tastes, but I suppose you tend to have those feelings about certain places when you're made of pure darkness. Oh but look at me, I've forgotten my manners. Hello, my name is Vanitas, or as everyone else calls me, the Masked Boy. I have a question for you. My job is to travel from world-to-world and release Unversed to cause havoc and make that idiot Ventus stronger. During my travels, I seem to notice this recurring theme: I seem to have this magnetic spell over women. Go ahead, call it what you want; Arrogance, hubris, ego, Vanity thy name is Vanitas, but it's the honest-to-God truth. Here's a perfect example right now. See that girl, the one in the red maid's outfit at the store? She's giving me a suggestive look. You'd probably call me a player, right? Well, you'd be wrong cause there's only one girl on my mind. That brings us to the following question:

Have you ever developed a fixation with someone to the point where it went from cute to flat-out creepy?

Well that's my problem. Like I said, there's only one girl on my mind. Her name is Aqua, and boy did she had the color to match. Blue clothing, blue hair, blue eyes are all I can think about and it's driving. Me. Insane! It's gotten to a point where I can't even _look_ at anything blue without seeing her face. I look at a blue flower, it turns into her face. I look at the lake, her reflection appears in the water. I look at the sky, the clouds turn into her face. Even when I sleep I end up having a dream about her milky legs wrapped around my waist, running my fingers through her soft, sapphire hair, her breasts pressed against my body, and trailing kisses down her neck. After that dream, I never wanted to sleep again.

And you want to know the sad part of this sordid little tale? I'm not supposed to like her; I'm supposed to hate her. I'm supposed to kill her. I can practically hear the Master's voice saying, "She's no good for you Vanitas. Get rid of her. She'll only cause us problems." It should be easy, right? After all, I have a heart of pure darkness so it should be easy to kill someone with no remorse. Well, dark-hearted or not, the teenage boy inside me wants to tie her to a bed and do everything I can think of to her. I mean, even when I'm fighting her I can't get my mind off of her. During one fight, I was close enough to smell her perfume. Oh God! It lit all my hormones on fire. It almost drove me nuts. During another fight, I was gonna aim for her chest and got caught looking at her, ahem, assets. By the time I snapped out of my trance, she managed to knock me out.

And if she wasn't so agile, then killing her wouldn't be so hard. Her magic isn't so bad, but it's when she uses those damn cartwheels and backflips is when she starts to trip me up. She doesn't fight her way to victory, she dances her way, not that it helps my concentration; it only fuels my vulgar desires and thoughts about where else her flexibility could apply. But no matter how much I wish, dream, or fantasize. It will be nothing more than a fantasy. The reason: That idiot master of hers, Eraqus.

He's been filling her head with crap about how the darkness is evil and should be destroyed, which doesn't help my case as I'm made from pure darkness. And compounding the problem is the fact that I've fought her a few times so I'm pretty sure she wants me... dead. Or, at the very least, she wishes I never existed. And considering how screwed up my life is, I wish the same thing. But I made a vow that before I finished my business with the Master, I was gonna get one kiss from that girl, and I have just the idea on how to do it.

And know that if anyone finds out about this, it will be your head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it even though it's kinda short. Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Positive

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Please read, review, and enjoy. Be warned though; Spoilers for Vanitas' face**

**A/N: Chapter 1 is titled Negative.**

**Aqua's P.O.V.**

Hello, my name is Aqua. I'm a Keyblade wielder under the training of Master Eraqus. Well technically, I'm officially a master but I don't really consider myself one yet. It's really nice to meet you. Can I talk to you about something? Are you a person who believes in God, good or evil, heaven and hell? I know it's an odd question, but just humor me for a second. I'm asking you this for two reasons: One, Master Eraqus would take Terra, Ven, and I to church every Sunday. The other reason is because I just came from defeating Hades, which pretty much reaffirmed my belief in a heaven and hell. I also read that some religions believe that the devil had children. Well whenever I think about this boy, I could swear he's either one of the Devil's children, or he's Satan himself.

Who is the boy I'm talking about? Well here's the scary part. The only thing I know about this boy is his name, Vanitas. I don't even know what really looks like due to the fact that he constantly wears that black fiberglass helmet. In fact, I'm not sure he even _has_ a face. He's also dressed in a skin-tight black and red bodysuit with a tattered cape around his waist. I know what your thinking. "I'm being too judgemental and maybe there's some good in him that you don't know yet." Well if there is, I'd sure like to see it cause so far he's done nothing to prove me wrong. It's like this guy is made of every negative emotion you can think of mashed together. He's arrogant, abrasive, apathetic, blunt, crass, cruel, cold, rude, emotionless the list goes on and on.

Whenever he talks, he speaks in riddles and it's almost like you can actually _hear_ the evil dripping from his voice. He treats life as if it's nothing more than one big game to him. He doesn't seem to care about anyone other than himself. He's also extremely pragmatic. When I first met him in Radiant Garden, I simply asked him a question and then he attacked me. I barely got out of there with my life. What's really scary about him is the amount of darkness in his heart. As a Keyblade wielder, I have the ability to sense the darkness in another's heart. Whenever I sense the darkness in his heart, It's as if his heart is _made_ out of pure darkness.

I also have this sickening feeling that he's stalking me. Like I said, I can sense the darkness in people's hearts. One minute I sense an intense amount of darkness behind me, and when I turn around the feeling's gone and there's no one behind me. And then there's that laugh. Whenever I hear that demented laughter of his, it chills me to the very bone marrow. Well this time, the tables have turned. Today I find myself spying on _him_ this time. And it looks like I'm right on time, because he's about to take off his mask. I'm kinda nervous because as I said I haven't seen him without that mask so I don't know what to expect.

I was totally unprepared for what I saw next.

His face was suprisingly... human. That's practically the best way to describe him. He had the face of a boy, possbly no older than Ven. His skin was somewhat pale and his hair was wild, spiky, and raven-colored. The most defining characteristic about him were his eyes, which were a haunting shade of gold. "Wow..." I sad for lack of a better word. How could someone with such darkness be so normal? While I stood motionless, my mind was racing fast. Part of me wanted to attack him, another part of me wanted to leave him be, and the last ten percent of me wanted to, strangely, talk to him. Needless to say, I was quite conflicted. Unable to reach a descision, I decided to go with the second option and leave. It didn't look like he would hurt anyone so there was no need for me to linger here. But no sooner than I turned around, I saw that he was behind me. "Boo." he said, causing me to land right on my rear.

"Why Master Aqua," he purred. "The pleasure is all mine." I knew I was in big trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Opposites Attract

**Here's the next chapter. Nothing real exciting happens. Aqua and Vanitas are just having a conversation, no fights or anything. And I'll _TRY_ to make this one longer. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 and this chapter take place in the Dwarf Woodlands, and Vanitas is still unmasked so spoilers are still there.**

**Vanitas' P.O.V.**

"Well, Well, Well. You're the _last_ person I expected to find here, Aqua." I said. This was boldfaced lie of course. I knew she'd come back here, possibly to check on that ditzy Snow White. She's every bit a princess. Disgustingly pure of heart, loves animals, and she's naive and trusting. "I never pegged you as the peeping tom type." I said as she got back up.

"I am _not_ a peeping tom!" she shouted, profusely blushing. God, she's cute when she blushes. "I just happened to saw you take off your mask as I was walking. By the way, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Relax princess, I'm not here to cause trouble." I replied casually. "It's not like I go from world to world causing havoc now is it?"

"First of all, I'm not a princess. Second, we both know that's a lie." she retorted angrily. "Terra told me all about you; how you're a being of pure darkness and that you control the Unversed and use them to cause people misery."

"How _DARE_ you? I never felt so insulted in my-" I replied with mock outrage, but then I decided to let it go as she wasn't buying the charade. "Oh, what the hell? Yeah, I control the Unversed, but I_ can't_ control what they do. I just let them have fun. So some innocent people get hurt in the bargain, it's not my problem."

"When you're the one who's controlling them then it _is_ your problem." She snapped back with the anger steadily rising in her voice. "How is it that you can hurt someone and it doesn't even faze you? How can you sleep at night knowing that you cause people so much suffering?"

My lips curled into a small smirk. I knew I was hitting some sensitive nerves. "I can sleep just fine, princess. Because like I said, it's not. my. problem. Thats' one of the perks about me. I could care less about anything; If the universe imploded or someone I knew died, I wouldn't care one iota."

"I almost _pity_ you." she said in an obviously disgusted tone. "But I suppose that's to be expected from a being of darkness like you."

That's the fun part about Ventus and his friends, they're all walking oxymorons (or in Ventus' case, a complete moron). They have little to no darkness in their hearts, yet it takes so little to rile them up. "Oh Aqua, your words are like daggers: they cut me to the quick!" I shouted theatrically, putting a hand on my chest and pretending to faint before steadying myself again. "Some princess you are!"

"For the last time, I'm not a princess!" She shouted.

"Ah, but you _should_ be a princess." I said, nonchalantly waving a hand. "Or at least you _would_ be if you weren't always trying to be the heroine."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Exactly what I said, moron." I said. "You're always going around trying to help both tweedledum and tweedledumber. It's like a fary tale in reverse; You're the brave knight and Terra and Ventus are the helpless princesses, if you can picture them in women's clothing that is. I always picture girls like you as the damsel in distress type. You've got the legs for it."

I could tell Aqua was getting a tad uncomfortable as her face was turning tomato-red. It caused me to smirk a little more. "I'd love to lock you in a dungeon where I could play with you." I continued.

"In your dreams, you freak!" she shouted.

I laughed at this and said, "Oh baby, you don't know the _half_ of it!" God, she is so fun to mess with!

It looked as if she wanted to slap me, but she instead turned around. "Look," she began, "As nice as it is to have a genuine conversation with you, I have somewhere to be. If all you're gonna do is make sexual remarks to me and make fun of my friends, then I'm not gonna waste anymore time with you. Bye." and with that she began to leave.

I couldn't let her leave yet. "Wait!" I said, causing her to stop. "Actually, I have a request. You look like you have some time to kill, right?"

Aqua turned around and looked at me like a confused animal.

"How would you like to come with me to a world much different than anything we've seen before?" I asked.

"And why should I?" she asked back. "How do I know you're not setting a trap for me?"

"Must you always be so suspicious? You'd have to be extremely paranoid to get a trap out of an invitation." I retorted.

"Either way, I don't care. I have to be somewhere else." she snapped.

I decided then to lure her to me the best way I know how: with a threat. "If you won't oblige me, I could always talk to the locals of that world." I said as she looked at me with a horrified expression. "I bet they are better company." And with that I left through a Corridor of Darkness, confident that I had used the right bait.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua's P.O.V.<strong>

I didn't know what to do. My mind was racing fast. I really had somewhere to be, but on the other hand I couldn't let Vanitas run loose in whatever world he wanted me to go. Even though we did just get through a conversation without attacking each other, I still didn't trust him. It's probably a trap, but suppose he hurts the inhabitants of that world? I couldn't let that happen, so I decided to follow him and hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter down! Final chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Neutrals Repell

**Well, this is the last chapter! Vanitas' plan begins to unfold. Will he succeed? A shout out to all my reviewers: WishingDreamer5, Berander, and my two faithful readers, PandaFatty and Pepsipiggy. I hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy. (NO FLAMES)**

**A/N: I will be switching between Vanitas' and Aqua's points of view alot in this chapter, and remember you can review as if your talking directly to Vanitas and Aqua.**

**Aqua's P.O.V.**

Well, this is it. I followed Vanitas to this world and he was right; it's nothing like the world's I've seen so far. It's called Christmas Town, and it was a very fitting name for it. All throughout the town were red and green christmas lights. Snow littered the streets for far and wide. The thing that caught my attention however, was the enormous Christmas tree in the center of the town square. out of all the trees around the town, this one towered over all of them. It had little ornaments on every part of the tree, the most noticeable being the large yellow star on top of it. Around the base of the tree were presents in all shapes and sizes. You'd almost think that Santa Claus lived here.

Despite the town's beautiful yuletide decorations, I still felt somewhat on edge. The town looked deserted and there was no sign of Vanitas. Did he already drove out the residents? If so, then I may be too late. But so far it doesn't look like he attacked this town. I had my Keyblade out in case Vanitas planned on ambushing me, and I was glad I did because no sooner than I drew my keyblade the Unversed appeared! I knew it! It was a trap! That miserable, lying, cowardly little snake! One of the Unversed lunged at me, brandishing its white claws. I blocked it with a Barrier spell and countered with a slash that killed the beast in one blow. If it was a fight Vanitas wanted, it was a fight he was gonna get!

* * *

><p><strong>Vanitas' P.O.V.<strong>

Looks like my threat worked after all. You see what you can accomplish with the proper motivation? I knew Aqua's ever-dominant need to be the heroine would force her here. All it took was the proper choice of words. Now based on the look you're giving me, you probably have two questions: Why are we in a christmas-themed world and what are those monsters Aqua's fighting, right? Well, for your first question, let's just say it's all part of the plan. For your second question, those monsters are the Unversed I mentioned earlier. Adorable little buggers, aren't they? When Ventus and I were split in two, the negativity took shape as these monsters. They're basically the physical manifestation of my negative emotions and the negative emotions of people around me. I can manipulate the negative emotions of others and use them to spawn the Unversed. The more negative the emotions, the stronger the resulting Unversed. And the best part, if an Unversed is killed, the negativity flows right back to me so I can summon them again and again.

Of course there are some drawbacks to the Unversed, the main one is that if an Unversed is killed, I end up feeling intense physical pain. I learned that the hard way when summoned a Flood for the first time. Back then, I didn't know what it was so I killed it. I then ended up feeling one of the worst pains I have ever felt before. I mean it hurt like a bitch! You get used to it after a while, but it still hurt somewhat. The next drawback is that I have to keep my emotions in check at all times. Like I said, the more negative the emotions, the stronger the resulting Unversed. That means that if my emotions get too out of control, so will the Unversed.

I just sat here watching Aqua kill Unversed after Unversed. That's the beauty about Aqua: there are three sides of her. The side you and I are watching right now is the "Noble Warrior" side of her, used whenever she's fighting. Another side of her is the "Big Sister" side, used whenever she's babysitting Ventus or just helping out people. The final side of her is one only I know about: The "Girl Next Door" side. That side of her comes out whenever she's out shopping and doing things that most girls do. Do I expect a mob of Scrappers and Bruisers to beat a Keyblade master? Hell, no. In fact, I don't want them to. Remember, I'm trying to get a kiss out of her not kill her. I only told them to tire her out enough for me to use my "Secret Weapon." What is the secret weapon you ask? Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret now would it dumbass? Let's just say it's the mousetrap.

As I watched Aqua finish off the last of the Unversed, I decided that it was now or never. Summoning Void Gear, I leaped down behind her and fired a blast of dark energy. The energy blast made contact with Aqua and expanded into a diamond-shaped barrier of dark energy, trapping her inside. It was a new spell that I've been working on these past few weeks. It works similar to her Barrier spell, but with a few twists. The barrier can withstand both the strongest physical and magical attacks, and when it's used to trap another, it can only be deactivated by the user. Phase 2 of my plan was working so far. Now it's time for the critical Phase 3.

Walking up to my captured prey, I said in a suave tone, "Hey there, Sexy. Looks like the mouse is caught in the trap."

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua's P.O.V.<strong>

_"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" _the voice in my head rang out. And it was right. How could I have been so dumb? I walked right into his trap like a rank amateur! Now I'm at the mercy of a psychopath, and there's no telling what he'll do. Even though I was terrified, I decided to swallow my fears and in an indignant tone I said, "Let me out of here, _now_!"

"Slow down, princess." he began. "I'm gonna let you go. The barrier's there for my protection."

"Cause you're a coward?" I asked with an acidic voice.

It looked as if I hit a nerve, as Vanitas narrowed his eyes and said in a somewhat harsh tone, "I said I'd let you go, but the barrier is there because I want to ask you a favor and I'm afraid you'll attack me if I do."

"You just sent your monsters to attack me. Of course I'll attack you!" I snapped.

"Look," he began, "Just give me your word you'll hear me out and I'll release you."

Obviously, yelling at him would get me nowhere. So I calmed myself down and in a more restrained tone said, "Alright, you have my word as a Keyblade Master that I'll consider whatever request you want. But first tell me what it is."

Vanitas hesitated for a few moments. It was almost like he was truly afraid to tell me what he wanted. He then gave a small sigh and practically sang, "All I want my sky-blue miss, is nothing more... than a simple kiss."

"WHAT?" I shrieked with disbelief. I was completely floored by not just the statement, but also at his audacity. I felt bile rise into my throat at the thought of it. Was this his idea of some twisted joke? Zack had asked me for a date earlier, but this was nothing like his request. Regaining enough of my composure, I said, "It's _never_ gonna happen!"

"What's the matter? Afraid I have cooties?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'll sooner swallow my keyblade than kiss you!" I shouted.

"That can be arranged." He replied nonchalantly. "Look, I've got all the time in the world and I'm a patient man. After all, I'm the only one who can disable the barrier."

After a few minutes of internal debate and unsuccessful attempts at freedom, I realized that he was right. Defeated, I said, "Alright, I'll do it."

Satisfied, Vanitas snapped his fingers and the barrier dissapated. "But before I do," I began, "Give me one good reason other than the fact I gave my word."

Vanitas then walked up to me with the most arrogant smirk plastered on his face. When he stopped, he was so close to me that our noses were almost touching. I was ready to draw my Keyblade if he tried anything. After all, he was unpredictable. But the only thing he did was a gesture with his head, wanting me to look up. Though at first reluctant, I eventually did and that's when I saw it: Mistletoe hanging right above our heads. Before I could do anythiing else, he gripped both sides of my face and slammed his lips into mine. I tried to slap him but he grabbed my wrist with one hand and grabbed my waist with the other hand, causing me to gasp. He used the gasp to his advantage and snaked his tounge into my mouth.

After about five full minutes of this (or what felt to me five full hours), he finally stopped. He seductively licked his lips and said, "Oh Aqua, your lips taste just like I dreamt they would. What kind of lipstick do you use? Blueberry? Vanilla?"

I'm not the type of person who loses her temper. Even when Ven and Terra play their most childish pranks, I never get mad. But this is the one time where I truly felt like I was gonna lose it. Were it possible for anger to manifest as body heat, Vanitas' hands would have been on fire. I couldn't believe it! My first kiss, stolen by the one person I hate more than anyone in all the worlds! The rage also had a paralyzing effect on me, because I was caught between screaming at the top of my lungs or going for his throat.

But it was the next statement he said that broke the paralyzing effect.

"It's starting to make me wonder what other parts of your body taste like." he said.

That was it! I kneed him as hard as I could in his chest and said, "You Freak!" before I punched him straight in the face with suprising strength. The punch was so strong that it knocked him clean off the ground. He landed on the snow and went into a fit of manic laughter. "Come on mousey, where's your Christmas spirit?" he asked before he cackled again like a demonic hyena.

I was so disgusted that I just summoned my Glider and left in a huff. He wasn't worthy of anymore of my time. Like I said, that boy is Satan himself!

* * *

><p><strong>Vanitas' P.O.V.<strong>

Well, my plan worked like a charm. Yeah I got a black eye, but it was worth it. When our lips locked together, I was in _ecstasy_. As I saw her Glider fly through the sky I said to myself, "Merry Christmas, Aqua!" I simply laid in the sand until the Master called me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Y'Know, this sounded cuter in my head than it does when typed. But I'll leave that to you to decide. Well so ends my tale! I hope you enjoyed it. Vanitas got what he wanted, and Aqua is probably going to be brushing her teeth for the next few weeks. <strong>

**A/N: I hope she wasn't too out of character at the end when she punched him, but lets be honest, she got her first kiss stolen by a boy she doesn't like and he's making sexual remarks to her. That would have been enough for any girl to do what she did. And if Birth by sleep had a higher rating, she would have probably cursed him out at that Neverland scene.**


End file.
